A problem with such a party line is the fact that, when one subscriber leaves the receiver off its hook or does not properly restore it after the termination or abortion of a call, the other subscriber is denied access to the line. The art knows various means enabling an exchange to recognize such an off-hook condition in the absence of activity on the associated line and to generate a command isolating that subscriber set in such a case in order to make the line available to the other subscriber.